In recent years, a fluid control that utilizes a plasma actuator using dielectric barrier discharge has been vigorously studied. In the plasma actuator, for example, electrodes are arranged to sandwich a dielectric made of resin, ceramic, or the like. When an alternating voltage or a pulse voltage is applied between the electrodes, a plasma is generated in the vicinity of the electrode on the front side of the dielectric.
The plasma actuator thus configured is mounted on a wing of a gas turbine to suppress separation of an airflow from the wing surface, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. Similarly, Patent Document 2 discloses a plasma actuator used to suppress separation of an airflow. Additionally, a plasma actuator disposed on a Coanda surface of a wing of an aircraft as disclosed in Patent Document 3 is known as a plasma actuator used to control separation of an airflow.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-270110    Patent Document 2: JP-T-2009-511360    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2008-290710